


【投名状】同罪

by alrila



Category: Dr. Wai in "The Scripture with No Words"(Movies), The Warlords(Movies)
Genre: Jet Li - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila
Summary: ※写于2009
Relationships: 姜庞





	【投名状】同罪

他看着那快马扬尘而来绝尘而去，马背上的人只抛下一句话：三位大人不知道苏州在打仗。他甚至连句放屁都来不及回。

天是半阴半晴的，空气很干，一点也不像传闻中江南水乡的风貌。蓦然，他听见马鞭一甩，撕开了令人难堪的沉默。身旁的男人已经转过马头，箭一般掠了出去。尽管既疲惫又沮丧，他赶忙策马跟了上去。

「大哥！」

「去找魁字营借粮！」

「！大哥，不能求他们！」

身为官兵却欺负手无寸铁的百姓，穷凶极恶，更别提背信忘义！这些事，他听说过，更亲身体会过。那种人当然不能求，求了又如何？

男人没有回过头，连声音都透着不容改变的果决：「你若想不通就回去！」

太阳隐在云后，光却从云隙洒落，照在他们覆盖泥尘血污的厚重鳞甲上。那朦胧而沉重的光芒他见过的，就像钝了的刀，一样扎得人疼。他模糊想着，突然觉得眼前一花，身体就此倾斜……

「午阳！」

马蹄彷佛骤然崩断的琴弦，乱纷纷纠缠在一起。人没拉住反倒一同被拽下来的男人只来得及带着他向路旁滚去，免得生受一阵马蹄乱踩。可或许连马也饿得只剩下一口气了，牠们只奔出几步就停了下来。周围一片死寂，还在疯狂的只剩下空气里奔腾的沙土。

他觉得自己的胸口有一团鼓动的火，但他低下头，却只看见那张憔悴脸庞上镶着的黑白分明的眼：不久前那股冷酷的狠劲不见了，现在只剩下满溢的怜惜与歉疚。

「你累坏了，快回营去！」

他身下的男人急急开口，用右手撑地，勉强支持起身体；他没有移开目光，却轻易找到那只瘦削的手腕，将它抽离地面。这无谓的举动让他们像两条被太阳晒干的蛇，精疲力尽地纠缠在一起。他把脸埋在男人的颈窝，脑袋里乱哄哄回响着不知自何而来的声音：那像是战场上厮杀的呼喊，也像自己早已失去控制的心跳。

……大哥，他喃喃地说。借不到粮，我们是不是会死？

……即使借到了也不一定能活。

如果能活着打胜仗，是不是天底下的穷人都能不被欺负？

不错！为了这个梦，我们要拚下去！

对着他迟疑抬起的脸，男人露出淡淡微笑：

「……死也死在一起。」

这是你的梦，而你，是我的梦。

他对自己说，如果我能为了这个梦而死，那该有多好？

＊＊＊

他在一片晕黄色的温暖光亮中惊醒。虽然不见了梦中那可布的情景，他还是踉跄着脚步冲出屋外。天正下雨，雨打在屋瓦上，发出惊人声响。但他还是紧摀着嘴，死命藏住凌乱呼吸与细不可闻的哀鸣。

「午阳？」

暴雨在他跪着的石板地上汇聚，缭乱一大片满天乌云般浑浊的水流。那阴郁的光影缠着他的眼睛，死人的哀号与诅咒跟着雨水沾满了耳朵。但即使如此，他还是知道是谁立刻赶到了身边——

一只和冰一样冷的手落在肩头上，他侧过脸。

……大哥。

他的声音瘖哑的不像他的；男人的那张毫无血色的脸也像假的，和他方才的梦境一样凝滞、不真，彷佛戴着精心雕刻出来的玉面具。

但在梦外，又何尝能看见对方真实的表情？

仗打得太久了，心变得太快；什么时候开始变成这样，他已想不起来。

他问，大哥，人为什么会做梦？

日有所思，夜有所梦。男人平静地回答，彷佛这样的冷静能向外感染，让他不再那样惊慌。

「我梦见小七子、小狗子，还有苏州那四千个太平军……他们……」

「别再想了！」

已经过去的，再想也没用。

雨水在脸上肆虐，模糊了视线。他看不清那张脸上的表情，那或许有愧疚、有悲伤、有遗憾……还有深深巷子里一触即发的火焰。

『二虎！』等不及对方回头，男人又喊了一次：『二虎，擅作主张是军中大忌，你听着！往后不许再犯！』

『庞大人贵人多忘事，我替你发军饷，又有什么不对？』

『赵二虎！你到底想怎么样？我……』

他像个局外人般看着那两人的背影，他非得选一个跟，却越来越不敢去想到底值不值得。有些事太无奈，无奈的找不出对错；他不知道想走但走不了的二哥想要什么，但他知道，他最想要的是那样真挚的心碎。

……大哥。

什么？

我还梦见，我杀了二哥。

他清楚看见男人脸上一闪而逝的不可置信与暴怒。

「——我叫你别再胡思乱想！」

扳住他肩头的手连指梢都在微微发抖，却像要把骨头捏碎般有力。他看着男人水波般的眼眸，它们一直那样美丽，但在接二连三的战争中一点一滴被阴影覆盖，终于变得冷酷深沉，现在也一起把他拖了下去。他猛然甩开肩上的重量，扣住男人右腕的手用力到几乎要把指尖嵌入皮肤。他像疯了一样将男人扯进屋，按在床上，屋里那一方温暖的浅黄，险些被他们带来的冷意扑灭。

他宁可如此，因为男人发亮的眼终于又有了热度，只是太灼烫、太伤人，好像可以轻易将他毁灭。

我死过一次，虽死犹生。男人曾经这么说，但他不很懂，不懂生死之间那条暧昧的界线改变了什么。在他掌握中挣扎的这个人曾经被空洞和迷惘占据，他们成为兄弟后，他眼睁睁看着好不容易活过来的眼越来越远，追寻他无法想象的一切；但偶尔回眸，近在咫尺的自己却被视若无睹。他一直在这里，在这里看着、守着、想着，可是就连一丁点憎恨也得不到。

淡淡血色在已染上雨迹的洁白被褥上无声渗开，和那个停止挣扎的男人一样安静。他没有放松自己按在对方旧伤上的手，但身下仰视着他的那张脸上却也没有一丝痛楚，有的只是不解与怒气的混合。

他听到很怪异的笑声，又像笑又像哭；好半晌他才发现那出自于他自己。

「你还记得我们遇见的那一天，你拿刀子对着我，我对你说了什么话？」

他以为男人会闭上眼，但男人却慢慢垂落了目光，看着他的手，再慢慢地看进他的眼。他知道男人已经看透了他的心，那个愤怒畏惧混乱迷茫又充满欲望的角落终于被发现。这么多年来他其实没真正懂过任何事，这个人也根本无所谓。

对你而言，我到底算什么？

他把两只手掌紧紧环绕在男人细细的颈子上，却痛苦得像是扼住了自己的呼吸。因为三兄弟的命等同一条命？投名状，对，是投名状把他们拉在一起，给在人间炼狱里苦苦挣扎的他们一道希望的光。他愿意为誓言而死、为二哥死，也愿意为了这辈子唯一爱上的人而死。但是他的命是被需要的吗？

他的手绝望地离开了男人的颈子，一把扯开了衣襟，然后是彼此身上那些累赘的布料；他听着呻吟在对方的喉咙里哽咽，随着他的下身一点一滴深入那个身子里。欲望在他们身上点燃一把火，他没办法思考，那双盯着他的湿漉漉的眼睛却越看越澄澈干净，对一波又一波粗暴的侵犯无动于衷。这个人还是不需要他，可是他要，他非得要做些什么好证明自己已逃离了那个朝不保夕的恶梦。死了就什么都没有，在死之前，他要确定自己曾经活过，曾经有一个人的眼让他知道自己是活着的。

『跟我，我带你去见大哥！』

跟我。我会把一切都给你，不管你需要不需要。

从一开始他想的就只有这个；至于那个人究竟想要什么，他终究不敢问。

他知道他给不了。

＊＊＊

雨好不容易停了，天却似乎没有放晴的迹象。他睁开眼睛的时候看见一滩稀薄的微光化在地上，穿戴齐整的男人坐在床边，背着光的脸看不清楚面目。

「……你去哪里？」

「去见太后。好不容易，太后允了给二江百姓免三年的税。」

「二哥要是知道了，一定很高兴。」

「……嗯。」

男人的声音透露出淡淡的欣慰，毕竟一路走来，就是为天下百姓作一番事业的梦想支撑着他们。他也很开心，甚至难得回想起早已形同陌路的二哥的笑容。是啊，他想，老天其实没有让我们三个真正分开过。二哥愿意留下来，也许就是为了亲眼目睹所谓的〝值得〞，虽然晚了点……他们都知道，太晚了一点。

我这一生如履薄冰，这只是第一步，却不知有没有下一步。他彷佛听见对方这样说，实际上男人只是怔怔的出了神，不知在想些什么。见状他毫不迟疑地伸出手，让男人回到昨夜的位置，那个从静默到疯狂都始终专注在自己身上的位置。

「你在想什么？」

修长指尖轻轻划过他的脸颊、下颚，和平静的目光一起移动，并没有回答他的问题。他做了最过分的事，却在这个时候从男人那里得到最意想不到的温柔。他有些慌张，说不出理由的，隐隐害怕着什么。彷佛看穿了他的念头，男人叹了一口气。

「……我几乎想不起你以前的样子。」

我们都变了，男人是这样说的。他不由自主点了点头，脑海里瞬间掠过许多画面，有哭有笑、有喜有悲；但每个画面里都有对方的存在。

有些东西还是不会变的。

男人说记不得，但他却始终记得那个艳阳高照的天，他为了抢一双将军靴而出手，最后却被一双疲惫的眼夺走了心。

那时的他一无所有，能给的，只有投名状；现在的他力量微薄，还守得住的，也只有投名状。

「路就要到尽头了…你说，能后悔吗？」

他瞪大了眼，几乎是不假思索的回答：「到了这个地步，只能走下去！」

从认识以来，男人教了他很多东西，他没想过自己也能提醒对方——即使后悔了，也不可能再回到从前。

所以可以怨恨、可以埋怨，但不后悔；二哥和他都是如此。

有一双手环住了他，毫不费力的将他留下——对，他本来想离开去告诉二哥这个好消息，试着让最重要的亲人回到他的世界。他们还要为老百姓做很多事，即使不可能再像从前那样快乐，也没有道理继续彼此敌视。但是那双手，还有贴在肩头的脸都是冷的，一股森森冷意让他打颤。你在想什么？他该问，却没有办法第二次问出同样的问题。只能更俯低了身体，感觉男人上身的衣料漾着一股水流般的冰凉，和自己炽热的体温融成像泪水般的温度。

……刚才还做梦吗？

……没有。

他慢慢分开对方并合的腿，手指摸索着衣带；那逐渐染上热意的身体主动贴了上来，近在耳际的声音，不知为何听来十分遥远：

「……你不会再做梦了。」

但他像又坠入梦中，更像从来没从梦中醒过；

血腥气味如影随形，一直都在，不知是从谁的心里渗了出来。

……其实都是一样的。

尔后，站在亲人的尸体前，他唯一想得到的，只有这句话。

＊这个故事在这里可以结束了。有兴趣看《冒险王》串联的再往下前进＊

他的刀和月光一样冰冷，闪过一抹致命的冷意，喷洒一身的血是暖的、红的；那对逐渐黯沉下去的眸子则像深不见底的黑色流沙，轻而易举将他吞没。

只有你，我一点办法也没有……

他好像听见有人这么说：我甩不开，也不想甩开。

他当然也没有放开手，于是他往下坠落。他掉到的地方什么都没有，除了乱纷纷飘摇纠缠看不清面目的鬼影子。

还有挥之不去的雨。

在那里他想起了月亮，但不知道是谁最早看见了月亮，最早被月光照耀；自然也不会晓得是哪个人淋了亘古以来第一场伤心雨。雨淋淋沥沥冷冷清清，滴在身上，却也敲在心口。

半亮半暗的，弄不清楚是什么时候了，他从柔软的被窝中挣扎坐起身，眼神却显得很清醒。

「师父……你想杀了我啊？」

「谁让你做个恶梦吵得要命？哼哼唧唧一整晚，别人都不用睡啦？」

我没做梦，我从来都不做梦。他揉着被打痛的胸口喃喃自语，眼睛专注盯着窗外灰蒙蒙的天空，就连脸庞也跟着覆盖上一层相似的黯淡。意识到他抑郁的沉默，那个将他拉回现实的人也不再开口，雨声像一道帘子隔在他们中间，只有风偶尔会去拨动它一下。

「我们第一次见面的时候也是这种天气……师父，你记不记得？」

「不记得。」

「这么重要的事你怎么可以不记得？」

「你师父我的脑袋要记得的重要事情太多了，像你那种小事，排一百年也排不到。」

有什么重要事情？他瞪着人问，坐在床沿的男人却蓦地移开目光。

……很多事。等了很久，他只等到这三个字。

出于没来由的恐慌，他死命抓住男人撑在床上的右手手掌，取代继续询问得不到正面答复的问题。挣脱不开的男人哼了一声，终究没有离开。他摩挲着那只温暖的手，真实的温度与触感不属于脑海里那些与生俱来的灰色残像，安抚他一阵阵莫名的悲伤与彷徨。

如果这是梦，那就别醒。他说，他不要醒。

被他凝视着的男人不知为何笑了。

那个在雨光中异样苍白的微笑显得如此陌生又熟悉。

End=

**Author's Note:**

> ※写于2009


End file.
